


Sextas-feiras

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anxiety, Arguing, Clothing swap, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Couple, Morning, OTPtober, almost anxiety attack, coach cuddling, they fight but it's ok
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: As sextas-feiras eram deles, era o que Akaashi pensava.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 4





	1. Sextas-feiras (Casamento)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fridays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866306) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 6: casamento

— Koutarou, eu já te disse milhões de vezes que não é para você fazer isso! — exclamou o mais novo, apertando com força o sobretudo que o outro vestia. — Quantas vezes você quer que eu repita?

Era a primeira vez que o platinado o via assim, enraivecido. Estava preso contra a parede, tendo sua roupa segurada. A cara dele transbordava todo o estresse do trabalho, do que tinha acabado de acontecer e, principalmente, do fato do seu esposo estar bêbado.

— O que foi, Keiji, não posso mais sair pra beber com meus amigos do time? Que isso?

Ele também estava sem paciência. Não aguentava mais essa pressão toda de ter que ser um bom marido o tempo todo, vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ele era Bokuto Koutarou, a estrela do Black Jackals, opositor e ace, assim como também era casado com Akaashi Keiji, porém não iria parar sua vida social para fazer as vontades dele.

— Sextas-feiras são os _nossos_ dias! Como você pôde esquecer disso e sair, nem me avisar? — acusou, ainda pressionando o tecido em suas mãos. Tinha começado a tremer, nem sabia o porquê tremia.

— Essa foi a primeira vez, nem me inventa!

— Primeira vez? Koutarou. — Respirou fundo antes de continuar e fechou os olhos. — Você já está fazendo isso há um mês.

Bokuto ficou quieto, sua raiva tinha passado quando viu o esposo trêmulo. Não tinha argumentos, sabia que era verdade, contudo não imaginava que isso aconteceria. Pensava que, por estarem há anos casados e saberem das amizades que tinham, hobbies e outras coisas, que não teria problema, afinal, para si, todo dia era dia deles.

— Vo-você vai me deixar, não vai? — balbuciou.

Akaashi estava prestes a ter um ataque de ansiedade, o platinado percebeu. O aperto já não estava tão forte, a respiração desacelerou, tinha começado a tremer mais que antes e, para piorar, ele parecia tonto. Antes que ele perdesse qualquer força que tivesse, Koutarou passou o braço ao redor da cintura dele, mantendo-o firme.

— Keiji, Kei, Ji — chamou, passando a outra mão pelas costas dele, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. — Está tudo bem, Ji, tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

O moreno se apoiou nele, sentando quando ambos foram escorregando até o chão. Ele estava nervoso, odiava quando sentia essas sensações, sempre lhe dava a impressão de que o mundo acabaria. Ainda estava hiperventilando quando seu marido começou a fazer carinho em suas costas e seu cabelo, em um movimento lento e calmo. Seu coração ainda estava errático quando percebeu que estava ficando mais calmo, Bokuto encostou suas testas e falou que estava tudo certo, nada iria acontecer e começou a reafirmar que estava ali, nunca o deixaria, pois ele era seu mundo e continuaria sendo até o final de sua vida.

Aos poucos, Keiji foi acalmando, aquilo cansava. Sentia-se mole, mas estava bem o suficiente para andar um pouco, não tremia e o coração batia no ritmo normal, respiração tranquila. Finalmente abriu os olhos, fitando os orbes amarelos.

— Obrigado — agradeceu. Deu um selinho no marido e sorriu.

— Uhum, agora vamos levantar daqui, pedir uma pizza e ficar agarradinhos no sofá, que tal? Uma bela programação para a madrugada, não acha?

Akaashi riu e concordou com a sugestão. Levantou-se com ajuda do marido, que o levou até o estofado e saiu para pegar o celular, telefonando para a pizzaria quando tinha o aparelho em mãos. Assim que pediu, voltou-se para o rapaz, que mudava o canal da televisão.

Sem delongas, Bokuto se sentou ao lado do esposo e passou o braço por seus ombros, colocando-o mais perto de si. Sentiu-o apoiar sua cabeça em si e sorriu, brincando com os fios negros com os dedos.

Era impossível, para ambos, não amar os momentos que eles ficavam assim, curtindo o agradável silêncio junto às carícias que faziam.

Era por isso que eles amavam as sextas-feiras, dia que eles se tiravam para si e nada mais no mundo existia além deles.


	2. Sábados (Troca de roupas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 14: troca de roupas

Se as sextas-feiras eram dias que eles passavam a noite juntos, sábados eram os que enrolavam para fazer algo, “o dia da preguiça”, como chamavam.

Como Akaashi tinha tido um ataque de ansiedade na noite anterior, Bokuto fazia de tudo para agradá-lo: preparou o café da manhã, levou para cama, sugeriu para eles cozinharem juntos na hora do almoço, viu todas as séries preferidas do esposo. Ele só queria consertar seu erro e estava disposto a fazer isso.

— Kou, pode me dar uma blusa sua? — perguntou antes de saírem do quarto para assistirem televisão.

— Pode pegar a que você quiser — respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Bem, ele não reclamaria e faria todas as vontades do seu amado.

Ouviu-o resmungar algo, mas não ligou. Pegou a bandeja com o café, saiu do cômodo e foi direto para a cozinha, iria começar a lavar logo antes que sobrasse para Keiji. Quando se dirigia para a sala onde ficariam, deparou-se com sua blusa preferida no corpo alheio, ela ficava mais larga nele porque Bokuto tinha o corpo mais atlético, já que se tornou jogador profissional.

Mesmo que já tivesse visto essa cena milhões de vezes, continua a ser uma de suas preferidas, principalmente quando via que sua blusa cobria uma parte de suas coxas, todavia ele tinha certeza que por debaixo daqueles panos, o mais novo estava com uma cueca boxer.

— Ke-ii-jii — cantarolou seu nome. Sem perder tempo, aproximou-se e colocou as mãos em sua cintura. — Já disse que você é lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso e que essa roupa realça seus olhos?

Não era mentira, aquele tom esverdeado combinava com os olhos azuis pelos quais era completamente apaixonado. Akaashi sorriu, envergonhado, e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Hm… deixe-me ver se você já me falou algo assim. — Fingiu pensar, fez um bico nos lábios e logo ouviu Bokuto choramingar, o que o fez rir. — Claro, e eu também amo você.

Juntaram seus lábios, trocando um beijo doce, apreciando o momento a dois enquanto o moreno mexia nos fios alheios e o platinado fazia movimentos circulares com os dedões, como se tentasse relaxá-lo.

Separaram-se quando o ar lhes faltou, sorrindo um para o outro. Keiji o guiou para o sofá, onde ficariam aconchegados um no outro, porém Koutarou o pediu um instante. O mais novo não se importou, sentou-se e ficou pensando no que fariam naquele momento, estava querendo assistir um filme ou mais um episódio de uma de suas séries até chegar a hora deles prepararem o almoço. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um assobio e, ao olhar de onde veio o barulho, surpreendeu-se quando viu seu marido em suas roupas. Tudo bem que a numeração das calças geralmente era a mesma ou quase igual, mas as camisetas geralmente ficavam muito…  _ coladas _ , em sua opinião.

— Se você pegou uma minha, nada mais justo que pegar a sua — comentou e parou ao lado do esposo. Tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e Akaashi logo entendeu o porquê dele ter feito isso. — O que foi, não posso mais colocar as roupas do meu marido?

Bokuto seria um homem morto, morto de amor, e Akaashi faria questão de ser ele o causador de sua morte.

— Ah é? — falou, usando uma voz sensual que há tempos não usava. Viu o platinado se arrepiar e sorriu, virando seu corpo basicamente em cima do dele. — Será que eu posso provar dessa sobremesa antes do almoço? Ela me parece deliciosa.

Se tinha algo que Koutarou amava era quando Keiji estava assim, provocativo.

— Claro, eu vou amar ser o seu doce.

Ambos não se resistiram, começaram ali mesmo a brincadeira que duraria bastante tempo, perdendo o horário do almoço, mas eles não se importavam, pois eles podiam comer depois, contudo aquele momento era único e ficariam assim, amando-se por quanto tempo pudessem.


End file.
